Various forms of protective helmet and visor assemblies are known in the prior art. Visor assemblies associated with protective helmets of the prior art incorporate actutable means, such as knobs or the like which must be manipulated to release locking elements and the like associated with the visor to permit it to move between its limit positions. While being secure as is necessary for military applications and the like, the assemblies are relatively inconvenient to use. Owing to their construction they are, moreover, relatively expensive. In addition, the visor assemblies of the prior art are such that each assembly is tailored to the size of helmet for which it is intended. Stated otherwise, no one assembly of the prior art will readily accommodate a range of helmet sizes.
I have invented a visor assembly for helmets which overcomes defects of visor assemblies of the prior art. My assembly is adapted to accommodate a range of helmet sizes. It is readily manually moveable among a plurality of positions with relation to the helmet in response to a force exerted on the assembly itself. It does not require the manipulation of auxiliary levers or knobs or the like to release locking means. It is relatively simple in construction. It is inexpensive.